Lakota Norberg
, |secondary = , , |crew = Team reduX, Sariana Studios |former = tripleWRECK Smash Group, Refuge Smash |skill = Professional |birth = December 19, 1998 (18 years old) |location = US West Coast }} Lakota Norberg, more commonly known as Doqtor Kirby and as of more recently just Doq, is a competitive Super Smash Flash 2 player and tournament organizer. Known primarily for launching and maintaining the X Tournament Series, its respective ranking system, and their spiritual successors reduX and Player-Oriented Scoring he has slowly left the players spotlight to take on the role of "leading the competitive scene". History Doq played Super Smash Flash in 2009 and was instantly in love with the game. When he found out about the demo for Super Smash Flash 2 in 2012, he immediately flocked to it to harvest its playability. As a player Doq has been slowly diminishing as a player, however he claims it is not because he is getting worse, but because "everybody else is getting better". This is especially noticeable between X1 and Smash Island IX Despite this, many players consider him the "gateway to competitive SSF2", mainly because of his skill level always being the same. His , famous for using Farore's Wind as both a mobility and a kill option, has been debated over whether or not it is better than other Zeldas. For a short time he retired Zelda and to pursue picking up and , but it was short lived and he returned to Zelda and Sheik after two months. Doq has now dropped all of his former mains claiming they were "no longer fun"; these characters now live as pocket characters or similar. His intermediate knowledge and skill with most of the cast allows him to play most characters decently-to-well. After the launch of SSF2 Beta, Doq revisited being a competitive player in major events. Doq is currently unranked on the Flash Collective Rankings. As a tournament organizer For a long time, Doq's playing career was vastly overshadowed by his role as a tournament organizer. After starting up the X Tournament Series in 2014, he has not enough time to practice and gain skill in the game itself. Maintaining the primary role of keeping the scores sheets up to date has caught up with him, and for the most part the X Scoring System is always one or two tournaments behind, due to the complexity of the system. Nevertheless, the X Series is well run and players rarely have issues with it. He discontinued the Series in May 2016; in which he subsequently organized the TO'ers Union, a group of tournament organizers who deal with community affairs. Doq organized three events after that: EPILOGUE and the two events from X Tournament Series: The End of Flash 2 9b. His fourth last planned event for version 0.9b, Super Vanilla Album 4, was cancelled due to SSF2 Beta launching, and Doq instead launched reduX. Doq was also a former tournament organizer with Hypest Tournaments, before they discontinued their SSF2 coverage. As a livestreamer Doq has been streaming SSF2 since 2013, but he no longer streams casually often, opting instead to stream tournaments and other competitive events to prevent competing with fellow livestreamer SoldierSunday. Doq was also a former livestreamer with Hypest Tournaments. Tournament results Singles play (v0.9b) Singles play (Beta) Teams play (v0.9b) Trivia *Doqtor Kirby has many alter egos due to his multiple personalities. **His alter egos have a different set of mains from him. *Doqtor Kirby did a first to 15 ditto against ''FrenchKissHeyy''. Doq was promptly 15-0'd. Category:American players Category:Competitive players Category:Jigglypuff players Category:Players Category:Professional players Category:Sheik players Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Tournament organizers Category:Zelda players